


幻梦之极

by Ysr



Category: B格 - Fandom, SNH48, 孔肖吟 - Fandom, 张语格 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysr/pseuds/Ysr
Summary: 随意写写的车，或许可以作为不开心时的读物。
Relationships: 孔肖吟/张语格
Kudos: 125





	幻梦之极

**Author's Note:**

> 随意写写的车，或许可以作为不开心时的读物。

如果说幻想中的梦境使人沉醉，极乐的天堂使人欢愉，那么此刻的孔肖吟正被这两种极端又令人窒息的愉悦紧紧包围着。

大约是两人如今都事业有成，整日忙于各自的事情，导致她们已经太久没能好好待在一起，享受只属于彼此的时光。 

所以难得的共同假期便被用来好好的厮磨与缠绵，两个人不约而同的选择用最原始的方式来重拾被工作搅乱的感情。

张语格居高临下的看着在她身下的女人，被白衬衫包裹的姣好身材在她眼底一览无余，短到被上衣遮盖的裤子就像个摆设一样毫无用武之地。

她轻轻撩开身下人衬衫的下摆，用指腹轻轻摩挲，在那漂亮的肚脐上画着圈。这小巧精致的地方令她爱不释手，欲罢不能。

张语格一边感受着那具身体随着她的动作而颤抖，一边低下头凑到那早已红到宛如滴血的耳朵旁低声说道。

“姐姐穿成这样是想诱惑我吗？”

尽管那在身上作祟的手早已让孔肖吟有些急促的喘息着，可她还是毫不示弱的揪住张语格胸前的领带，转而勾住她的脖颈，起身寻到那同样有些泛红的耳尖，坏心眼的含住那滚烫的耳垂，挑衅的说道。

“如果我说是，你又能怎样呢。”

温热的气息喷吐在张语格耳边就像是在向她发出邀请的信号，耳垂上柔软的触感让她心底有几分难耐，热气顺着耳朵蔓延到全身，让她没由来的有些燥热。

年上精准的把控着她的神经和情欲，一点点将她引诱到精心布置的网里。

可她也心甘情愿掉入这张被爱铺满的网中，任由那萎靡的气氛不断升腾。于是她眯了眯眼，将孔肖吟狠狠地按回了床上。

胡乱的扯掉自己的领带随意扔在地上，张语格从未有过如此渴求的时候。她迫不及待的附身吻上那许久不曾品尝的红唇，主动踏入妖精设下的陷阱。

香甜的气息在唇齿间蔓延开来，她就像采蜜的蜜蜂一样孜孜不倦的汲取着，直到孔肖吟喘着粗气将她推开，才堪堪罢休。

墨色的卷发就那样散落在洁白的大床上，带着水汽的眸子夹杂着些许迷离和渴望，这样太过旖旎的画面让张语格的头脑升起一股不切实际的疯狂。

于是手比大脑更快，等她回过神时，孔肖吟身上的衬衫已经被她完全解开，白皙的肌肤彻底暴露在她的眼前，她忍不住从肚脐向上探去，抚上身下人最引以为傲的地方。

没有衣服阻隔的触碰让孔肖吟不由自主的倒抽一口冷气，沉寂许久的身体只是简单的爱抚就已经有了难以抑制的反应。

“姐姐还真是早有准备。”

也不知道孔肖吟从哪里学会的这套，不仅穿成她最喜欢的样子，还带着点诱惑的小心思故意没穿内衣。但张语格很是喜欢这样主动又撩人的年上，抛开了往日的成熟与优雅，剩下的是只有她能看见的妩媚。

许久不曾感受过的柔软让张语格的嗓音变得沙哑，她眼眸微沉，轻轻捏了捏那红润的果实，用指腹若有若无的抚过殷红的顶端，不出意料的得到了令她满意的反应。

“嗯...”

令人头皮发麻的欢愉让孔肖吟再难压抑，羞耻的呻吟从紧咬的牙关中溢了出来，她红着脸偏头不敢再看张语格眼中暗沉的欲望，刚才挑衅的心情已经荡然无存。

事到如今她才发现自己并不是张开网等待猎物踏入禁区的猎人，相反，她早在无形之间先一步被猎物锁定，成为被猎捕的对象。

收起继续调戏和折磨的心思，那蠢蠢欲动的情欲已经快破体而出。张语格垂了垂眸，俯下身以唇代手，含住那抹挺立。

敏感的身体又因为这一举措止不住的颤抖着，孔肖吟攥紧身下的床单，脚趾不自觉的蜷缩起来，企图以此来应对不断汇聚到小腹的快感。

可张语格丝毫不给她喘息的机会，舌尖在嘴唇含住的同时便开始认真的履行着职责，它就像是拿着画笔的画家，细致的勾勒和描绘着世界上最美丽的作品。

欲望在心底不断放大，理智早就在唇齿相接时抛之脑后，孔肖吟无力的用手抱着张语格的后脑，生怕一松手自己就会在滔天巨浪中迷失方向。

可这样的姿势不像是溺水者的求救，倒像是有意无意的将那饱涨的丰满送进觅食者的唇间，邀请她再细细品味。

张语格许久才恋恋不舍的放过那被她吮吸到红肿的地方，转而向下吻去，在路过的地方留下一个又一个暧昧的红印。

短到可以忽略不计的裤子被粗鲁的扔在地上，张语格盯着那早已被露水打湿的地方露出些许痴迷的神色，这让孔肖吟更是羞的无地自容。

她轻咬嘴唇，眼波流转，想要开口阻止张语格的注视，却在下一刻惊呼出声。

大腿被人轻轻抬起，紧接着脆弱的地方就被人温柔的吻住，本是爱惜到极致的动作却让孔肖吟酥痒的像被电流击中一般，快感从脊柱划至大脑，形成一层空白的迷雾。

她像是被抛上天堂，在云层的上端感受着醉生梦死的快意。

灵巧的舌尖挤进粉嫩的软肉间，霎时间就被紧紧包裹。张语格耐心又温柔的吻着孔肖吟身下微张的花瓣，一点点探索着内里更深处的无人之地。

孔肖吟所有感官此刻都聚集在身下，那在她身体里肆虐的唇舌着实让她丧失了全部的力气。她只能一只手虚揽着张语格的脖颈，另一只手攥紧床单，任由年下在她腿间进行温柔的攻势。

即便许久没有亲密过，张语格仍旧对孔肖吟的身体了如指掌。空出来的手轻车熟路的按压着敏感的小核，进进出出的舌尖也会特意光顾这敏感地带。

陌生又熟悉的快感让孔肖吟如一叶扁舟一般飘荡在汪洋大海中，张语格成为她在混沌中唯一能抓住的救命稻草。

突然间，她脑海中划过一道闪光，紧接着一切就像烟花一般炸开，小腹酸涩的抽搐着，体内有什么东西喷涌而出，她被抛向了极乐之地，梦幻的天堂。

张语格抬起头，高挺的鼻尖上还挂着些许晶莹。她抿了抿唇，抬起手腕，将修长的手指探入还未度过余韵，仍在无意识收缩的内壁。

依旧湿润的甬道热烈的欢迎着新的客人，孔肖吟从云端又跌回波涛汹涌的大海，她眼眶微红，再也压制不住低浅的呻吟。

“你..啊。”

话语在有力的撞击下难以完整的连成句子，孔肖吟只得作罢，任由张语格一边亲吻她的腰窝，一边在她的体内横冲直撞。

恍然间，紧实的双腿被架在结实的臂膀上，孔肖吟眼睁睁的看着张语格带着液体的手指深深浅浅的进出自己的身体。

被迫抬起的腰被人体贴的托住，但过于羞耻的姿势还是让孔肖吟别过脸不敢再看。她着实没有想到自己的身体会如此配合张语格的动作，会如此敏感，如此渴望。

“姐姐刚才不还很得意吗？”

狡猾的猎物在这一刻原形毕露变成掌控的主宰者，本想占据主动的人此刻却没办法吐出任何一句成型的话。

张语格满意的看着孔肖吟忿忿不平却又媚态百生的脸庞，忍不住再次俯下身去亲吻。

即便心里怪罪着身上人的顽劣行径，可孔肖吟还是配合的扬起下颚，承受着来自爱人的深吻。

临界点总是来的出其不意，可张语格显然不愿意这场欢愉过快的结束，年下的占有欲和小心思总是胜于常人。

于是就在孔肖吟马上又要登上云端之时，体内那肆意驰骋的手指却停了下来，甚至缓慢的抽离了温暖的内里。

从天堂掉入地狱恐怕就是孔肖吟现在的状态，巨大的空虚感让她难耐的扭动着身体，湿润又泛红的眼眸嗔怪的盯着使坏的人。

眼看着张语格不为所动，孔肖吟只得费力的起身。她颤抖的伸出手轻轻拉了拉身前人的衣角，又不甘心的用湿润的花心蹭过坏小孩的膝盖，最后将头埋进那温暖的脖颈间低低的喘息着，希望可以用撒娇的手段来打碎年下的恶趣味。

如小猫一般的渴求挠的张语格心头痒痒，膝盖上因为主动而留下的不大的水渍，像是毒品一般刺激着她再进行新一轮的攻势。可她还是强忍着，哪怕孔肖吟此刻已经主动坐在她怀里，她也还是坏心思的想看矜持的姐姐能做到何种地步。

孔肖吟没想到张语格这一次如此坚定和理智，小孩满脑袋的小心思如今全都用在了她的身上。可她对此无可奈何，身体的难耐在提醒她放下往日的稳重，对爱人的情感也让她不忍拒绝。

于是她报复性的在张语格肩膀上轻咬一口，随后颤颤巍巍的牵起年下虚扶她的手，咬着唇抬起身体，将那修长的手指重新探入自己湿润的内壁。

张语格那根名为理智的弦随着这一番动作完全崩塌，她眼眸微沉，重新在那令她神魂颠倒的地方上开疆拓土。

重新托起那丰满的臀瓣，张语格在怀里人的体内猛烈进攻着，手指照顾到每一处褶皱，而耳旁的低吟声像兴奋剂一般令她的动作更快，进入的更深。

大约是孔肖吟太过敏感，紧致的甬道很快就再次收缩起来。张语格眯了眯眼，欺身将怀里人压在床上，翻了个身。

修长的手指随着翻身的动作将孔肖吟的内里碾了个遍，过多的快感让她抽泣着尖叫出声，随后她只能无力的趴在床上，费力的抬高身体，承受着张语格在她身后有力的撞击。

刚刚被打断的快感在更多的刺激下很快便重新汇聚起来，孔肖吟又一次站在了世界的尽头，天空的巅峰，她分不清那闪电是劈向了下界还是劈向了她自己。

她唯一知道的是，世界就那样在一片光芒中趋近虚无，将她的魂魄和身体一并带向了远方。

张语格怜惜的吻着孔肖吟的后背，用手轻轻抚摸着她颤抖的身体，帮她度过这许久不曾体会到的欢愉。

孔肖吟累的任由张语格将她搂进怀里，肌肤的碰撞让她无意识的哼出声，惹得身后人与她十指相扣的手又紧了紧。

无名的燥热又从小腹涌上，不一会就像羽毛拂过一样让张语格的心头再次变得难耐起来。

情感最后还是战胜了理智，欲望一旦打开就无法收拾，于是体力颇好的年下眼眸暗了暗，紧接着灼热的吻又一次密密麻麻的落在孔肖吟早已布满红痕的后背上。

如羊脂般光洁的肌肤让张语格沉醉其中，她不自觉的从白皙的脖颈一路顺着脊背吻到了盈盈一握的腰肢。

累的迷迷糊糊的年上不满的扭了扭身体，想要摆脱扰她清梦的怜爱，却在下一刻从睡梦中不可抑制的轻呼出声。

并拢的双腿被人用手撑起，另一条纤细的腿很快就趁虚而入，没等孔肖吟反应过来，那刚经历完几轮情潮，依旧湿润的敏感地带就被微凉的膝盖轻轻抵住。

所有神智在一瞬间清醒，孔肖吟想要逃脱眼下的局面，可本该累到沉寂的身体竟意外的配合这些撩拨，而且她很快发现自己早就被张语格禁锢在怀里。

相扣的十指此刻不仅代表亲昵的眷恋更成为新一轮情欲开始前锁住猎物的牢笼。

于是她只能放轻声音，带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，软糯的说道。

“不...不要了。”

可身后人仿佛没听见一般继续在她身上烙下新的吻痕，那些红痕仿佛签名印章一般宣誓着主权。而随后年下好像故意似的，用膝盖轻轻顶了顶再次湿润的不像样子的花园入口。

“嗯...”

欲望又一次因此而席卷全身，破碎的嘤咛就像不成调的音符一般从唇缝间溢出，让原本冷清下来的房间再次变得火热。

张语格并不想将这难得重逢的日子全部用来睡觉，分开的这段时间一直都让她觉得难熬，所以此刻身体间的契合才更让她欲罢不能，不愿停止。

思念在分别中像野草一样疯长，怀里的人在不久后就又会重新投入工作之中，不知何时才能再像现在这样一般好好厮磨，享受难得的温存。

想到这里，张语格便更加变本加厉的用膝盖摩擦着早已和小溪一样流出甘甜泉水的地方。

随后她停下在光洁脊背上的爱怜，转而抬头凑到那雪白的天鹅颈上，用红润的嘴唇蹭过身前人再次发烫的耳廓，哑着嗓音说道。

“可下次不知道什么时候才能见面，我只是想多和姐姐待一会。”

小孩带着情欲又委屈巴巴的声音让孔肖吟在被快感的统治中生出些许不忍，即便她背对张语格，却还是能在脑海里想象出年下嘟着嘴的样子。

她没办法反驳和拒绝敏感小孩最简单的心思，可她还是觉得身体疲惫到如同散架，于是只能小心翼翼的在欲望中尽力想好措辞。

“不是还有...明天吗。”

小孩此刻倒不像个小孩，反而像一个小恶魔一样，脸上挂着委屈，可膝盖却依旧坏心眼的折磨她，让她连一句完整的话都不能好好说出口。

“可是，姐姐的身体比嘴要诚实很多不是吗，真的可以停下吗？”

温热的呼吸喷吐在孔肖吟的后颈，她没由来的颤了颤，小恶魔此刻终于不愿意再伪装，于是露出了头上的尖角，嘴角挂上了玩味的笑容。

这番话着实让正在遭受攻击的人羞红了脸，张语格这句话好像开关一般打开了她想极力压制的欲望。

膝盖的磨蹭好像早已无法满足被挑起来的情欲，孔肖吟不愿承认，却又不得不面对自己也想念张语格的事实。

被工作充斥的生活让她极少能与张语格共同相处很久，两个人要么是错过彼此的休息时间，要么就完全连面都见不到。

她从来都不是一个铁石心肠的人，所以在视频里看到年下消瘦的脸庞时心疼的不行。

尽管她自己也瘦了很多。

而她不仅心理上思念的发疯，如今看来身体上也亦如此，所以这些煽风点火的举动才会让她丢盔弃甲。

心底的防线是在张语格握着与她十指相扣的手一起探入她被膝盖顶弄的湿滑的地方时崩塌的。

“明天的事明天再说，现在姐姐自己来感受一下自己的身体有多么诚实。”

孔肖吟的指尖被轻轻的推进自己泥泞不堪的花瓣里，这让她羞耻的将自己的脸埋进柔软的枕头里。

“你这个...小坏蛋。”

张语格见好就收的把孔肖吟的手重新放回她的身前，又换上委屈的声音解释道。

“这不是怕姐姐不相信我说的话嘛，现在姐姐知道谁更诚实了吧。”

孔肖吟半晌才敢将头从枕头里抬起，她满脸通红的瞥向自己手上那滑腻的透明液体，羞的捂住脸颊。

张语格再也无法忍受妖精不自知的诱惑，在孔肖吟还在纠结的时候，就将修长的手指挤进了异常湿润的内里。

“啊...”

异物的突然进入让孔肖吟一下惊叫出声，她随即用手捂住嘴，不希望那过于放荡的声音从自己嘴里溢出。

可张语格显然不满意孔肖吟的这个举动，于是很快将第二根手指也齐根没入，一直触到底端。

温热的软肉不断吞吐着张语格的手指，将一层层水光覆盖在那棱骨分明的指节上，像是在拒绝又像在欢迎。

撩人的妖精被俘获了心房，于是设下的陷阱也变得形同虚设，俘获芳心的人便肆无忌惮的掌控了整个局面的走向。

捂住嘴唇的手再也没有力气去遮挡那令人眼红的娇喘和呻吟，张语格无疑是被这再也挡不住的声音迷了心智，越发快速的在甬道里肆意进出。

原本暗淡下去的小核也再一次被爱抚的充盈起来，床单上是被爱液打湿的水渍，一切的一切都变得极度萎靡。

孔肖吟无力的抓着身前的床单，眼眶微红，轻咬嘴唇，承受着身后人的怜爱。

虽然年下体贴的用自己的腿撑开她的腿，好让她不至于太累，但她还是疲惫的轻轻向后靠去。

不得不说张语格一直都是一个细心又体贴的爱人，孔肖吟的倚靠让她察觉到年上体力的极限，于是空出来的一只手轻轻抵住那不堪重负的腰。

半倚靠的姿势让张语格轻而易举的吻上孔肖吟微张的嘴唇，小孩此刻的任性倒是让孔肖吟毫无办法，只得费力的抬起头任由口腔中的氧气被人掠夺。

唇齿的嬉戏也遮盖不住顶峰的到来，那如同梦幻般的极乐之地在张语格的不断顶弄下来到孔肖吟的面前。

她伸出手，便登上了极致。

空白的大脑里是无法言喻的快意，孔肖吟随着高潮的到来再一次累的昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

张语格眼底的情欲变为爱意，她用指腹轻轻抚了抚孔肖吟红肿的唇瓣，重新将睡着的人搂进怀里。

“姐姐，别忘了你的承诺哟，明天见。”

正午火辣辣的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进黑暗的房间里，虽只有零星几点光亮，却依旧将屋内暧昧又萎靡的景象照的真切。

前一晚扔在地上的衣服已经被人捡起丢在浴室门口的篓子里，可它们皱皱巴巴的样子依旧难以掩盖其主人的疯狂和激烈程度。

大床上此刻只剩一人熟睡，在睡梦中不小心伸出来的胳膊上全是被爱抚过的痕迹。

孔肖吟习惯性的向后靠去，却意外的发现没有熟悉的怀抱适时的搂住她。

睡意一下便散了大半，心情如同过山车一般从高处坠到底端，她不甘心的伸出仍有些疲惫的手臂，却只摸到身后的冰凉。

有些慌张的从床上坐起，被子滑落后的身上全是欢爱的红痕，可孔肖吟俨然没有心情去欣赏和害羞，更顾不得下身的些许酸涩，随意的找了一件衣服穿在身上，连鞋都没穿就跑下了床。

难道是张语格不愿告诉她今天还有工作，所以昨夜的狂欢其实只是在向她隐晦的告别，孔肖吟不敢多想，因为她害怕这难得相聚的时间就这样结束。

指尖碰上了门把手，可下一刻却从外面被人轻轻推开，那张熟悉的脸庞就像是划过黑夜里的流星一样瞬间照亮了她阴郁的心情。

张语格有些意外的看着孔肖吟略带慌张的面容，可视线又不可抑制的向下扫去。

不能怪她色心太强，情欲旺盛，爱人只穿一件衬衫站在你面前，恐怕圣人也难以坐怀不乱，更何况她只是一个普通人。

只是爱孔肖吟的张语格。

她怎么有办法抵挡这种诱惑呢？

但她很快就眼尖的发现年上眼眶的湿润，再加上面前人慌张的神态和没有穿好的衣服，本就敏感细心的她一瞬间就明白过来。

张语格的眉眼一下就软了下来，她实在是觉得眼前的孔肖吟就好像丢了娃娃的小女孩，强忍着眼泪去寻找自己心爱的玩具。

当然，孔肖吟不是小女孩，所以她心爱的东西也从来不是玩具。

不过姐姐还是姐姐，即便见到她没走也不愿意把刚才的心慌告诉她，真是别扭的很。

也罢，她也从来不知道孔肖吟谈恋爱以后会是这个样子，三分主动七分扭捏。

十分的爱。

所以想来倒也不赖。

想到这，张语格垂了垂眸，轻轻将身体有些颤抖的人搂进了怀里。

“我看姐姐太累了所以就没有叫醒你，但又怕你醒来会饿，所以我就先去做饭了。”

她还是看不得孔肖吟这个样子，即便年上不愿意说，她也想驱散这难得的不安。

看来分别的太久，受折磨的人不止她一个。

孔肖吟贪婪的呼吸着熟悉的味道，手不自觉的揪上身前人的衣角，但又在下一秒松开。

她可不想让小孩发现自己在害怕。

想要推开的怀抱却被拥的更紧，孔肖吟只觉得一股难言的危险正在靠近，而张语格的话立刻证实了她的猜测。

“姐姐穿成这样跑下来，是觉得我定力和忍耐力很好吗？”

暗沉的眼眸和粗重的呼吸声让孔肖吟心里一颤，但被年下撞破了心思的年上这一次却不想再逃，她不想就这样轻易的放过让她担忧和害怕的人。

于是她踮起脚吻上这个罪魁祸首，又用因为紧张而发凉的指尖顺着张语格的衣摆探了进去，抚上年下结实的腹肌。

高冷的小猫变得如此热情倒是让张语格惊讶了一下，但她很喜欢孔肖吟现在媚眼如丝和主动挑逗的样子，正如昨晚一样。

将作怪的手握在掌心，张语格一把将孔肖吟抱起来，朝浴室走去。

被吻住的人连惊呼的权利都没有，惊叫也变成了呜咽，空出来的双臂只能紧紧搂着面前人的脖颈，好让自己不掉下去。

张语格迈着长腿走进浴室，将孔肖吟放在浴缸边缘上，伸手拧开了水龙头。

年下体贴到即便早就难以忍耐，却还是先将热水放好，以便待会帮年上清洗身体。

孔肖吟目光微转，还未来得及出声便被人再次抱了起来。

滚烫的手掌托着她的臀瓣，亲密的触碰让她升起几分异样的感觉，她不自觉的环住张语格的脖颈，垂眸便对上了那暗沉的眼眸。

因为着急而穿的松松垮垮的衬衫，三下五除二的就被轻易的解开，露出里面的丰满。

即便处于劣势，但孔肖吟依旧不愿放过最后能够主动的时刻。

她可不想一直都被张语格牵着鼻子走。

于是年上弯了弯眉眼，用赤裸又泛起湿润感的下身蹭过年下的衣摆，又透过单薄的衣服蹭过刚刚被她抚摸过的腹肌。

张语格倒吸了一口冷气，孔肖吟实在是明白怎样做就能让她丢盔弃甲，但她也情愿缴械投降。

不再做过多的犹豫，张语格将孔肖吟抵在浴室的门上，抬头寻到那饱涨的红润轻轻含住，灵巧的舌尖肆意画着圈，又在画累的时候变为吮吸。

孔肖吟撑起理智将张语格的头按向自己，片刻后她只能无力的将指尖插入身前人的秀发之中，口中的呻吟再难抑制。

不知是为了惩罚张语格的消失，还是为了掩盖自己搞出乌龙的尴尬，孔肖吟这一次格外的热情。不似昨晚被迫抛开矜持的样子，这一次是真正的主动和火热。

即便身体已经不受控制，但她还是强忍着快意和愉悦的呻吟，低头凑到张语格耳边再次挑衅的说道。

“昨晚不是拉着我做了好几次么，怎么现在这么忍耐？”

这句话宛如海妖的歌声一般撩拨着张语格的神经，原本担忧太过纵欲的心情一下就烟消云散。

张语格用左手轻松托住孔肖吟的身体，右手在这句话落下的同时毫无保留的将两根手指滑入早已湿润的内里。

空虚已久的下身热烈的欢迎着修长的手指，软肉竭力吞吐着来探访的使者，开拓未知的指腹碾过褶皱，引得攀着张语格脖颈的孔肖吟低低的喘着粗气。

单薄的衬衫抵挡不住身后门板的冰凉和硌人，但升高的体温和暧昧的气氛却可以令人忽视掉这一切。

张语格头一次有些发狠似的用手指在孔肖吟体内进出，每一次都整根没入顶到最深的地方，而那悦耳的呻吟也会随之响起。

泛滥的液体顺着孔肖吟的大腿根滴落在浴室的地砖上，汇聚成不大的水渍。她红着眼睛揪着张语格的衣领，咬着唇像是做了什么决定似的。

随后她费力的抬起身体，在张语格的指尖再次探入时坐了下去。

“嗯...看来没吃早饭对你影响很大，我的小醋宝宝就只有这点能耐吗？”

张语格哪能听不明白这是妖精的挑衅，向来在情事中占据主动的年下毫无疑问被成功挑起了想把身上人做到哭的想法。

于是第三根手指也伸了进去。

甬道被撑到了前所未有的地步，过分的肿胀感让孔肖吟每一次的迎合都显得有些费力，可她还是故意夹紧张语格的腰，有意扭动着身体，绞着那几根手指。

张语格被这一切冲击的有些眼睛泛红，不论是孔肖吟的言语还是行为都刺激着她更快速的进出，她真的太喜欢这难得的主动了。

此刻的她早就不介意被诱惑的丢盔弃甲，她的血液在身体里飞快循环着，像是要喷涌而出一般。

她或许还少说了，孔肖吟的三分主动虽少却足以让她疯狂，就比如现在的场景，她愿意为之肝脑涂地，献出自己的一切。

孔肖吟死死揪着张语格的衣襟，感受着体内越来越没有章法的横冲直撞，这样的攻势才冲淡她的不安和在年下面前丢脸的害羞。

快感又一次充斥了大脑，触电般的麻酥感将她整个人紧紧的包裹，刚刚的主动现如今只剩被动，她实在没有力气也跟不上张语格的速度。

有什么东西在脑海中炸开，不像烟花，却仍旧让她觉得自己仿佛绽放开来，她颤抖的抱住张语格的脖颈，小腹的抽搐比任何一次都要长。

张语格眯着眼睛看向地板上的水渍，又发觉自己身上不知何时也被打湿。

“我喜欢这样主动的姐姐。”

微热的呵气喷吐在孔肖吟耳边，她还不知道自己一时的好胜心和主动会带来什么。

于是当她再次被压在厨房的洗手池前，她才恍然回神。

她依稀记得自己在热水中清理了欢爱的残留，又下楼把快凉掉的午餐吃完。

虽然走路时还有些踉跄，但她还是不愿意让张语格把她惯的跟个孩子似的，明明对方有的时候才更像个孩子。

所以她才在张语格去拿东西的时候溜进厨房里洗起了碗筷，可眼下似乎是洗不下去了。

“你...让我把碗洗完啊。”

捏着碗的手无力的垂了下去，因为有一只手先一步掌控了全部。

“没关系，待会再洗。”

张语格含糊不清的声音从后面响起，她此刻正在耐心的解开孔肖吟刚穿好的衣服，一边解还一边撩开后摆，将头探过去亲吻着敏感的腰窝。

“真是个...嗯..坏..小孩。”

解开衣服后的手快速抚上依旧饱满肿胀的前胸，只是简单的揉捏，前端的果实便挺立起来。

“可是，是姐姐先主动的。”

小孩又委屈巴巴的控诉着孔肖吟带着指责的话语，将自己的责任撇的一干二净。

孔肖吟刚想张口，就觉得身下一凉，短裤不知何时被人卸到脚上，随后温热的唇舌便含住了她的下身。

手里的碗再也没有力气捏住，她只能尽自己最后的努力将它轻轻放回水池里。

“而且姐姐你明明也很喜欢。”

诱惑的声音一步步摧毁着孔肖吟的理智，她的手紧紧的攥成拳头，脚趾也难耐的蜷缩起来，下身的刺激比以往更加强烈。

不论做了几次，张语格都能感受到孔肖吟内里对自己的欢迎，舌尖毫不留情的挤进软肉里，将那缝隙撑开，又坏心眼的退出来在外围充血的小核上停留。

清晰的水声在厨房里回荡，孔肖吟将脸埋进自己的臂弯里，压根没有之前在浴室里的主动和挑衅。

她下次再也不要主动了，不然换回来的是没有休息的运动。

“啊...嗯...”

呻吟声在舌尖与指尖一同进入甬道时冲破了喉咙，她抬手捂住自己的唇，眼眶里泛起生理性的泪水。

张语格虔诚的用唇齿汲取着甜美的汁液，又觉得不够，于是探入手指去挖掘。

如她所想，越来越多的液体源源不断的流出，她一点不落的将它们悉数掠夺。

“站不住了...”

孔肖吟求饶的声音从前面传来，张语格听话又体贴的起身揽住那摇摇欲坠的身体，随后将手指放入无人照料的花园。

被填满的快感让孔肖吟又一次惊呼出声，她一只手握住揽在她腰间的手，另一只手颤抖的撑在台子上。

“小坏蛋...再做的话...会坏掉的。”

张语格亲昵的蹭了蹭孔肖吟的脖颈，含着她的耳垂说道。

“最后一次，不会坏掉的。”

话音刚落，孔肖吟便觉得身下的冲击一次比一次猛烈，恍然间她脑海里浮现出很多东西，却很快被快感全部打散。

一个天旋地转，体内的手指退了出去，孔肖吟发现自己坐在才收拾干净的餐桌上。

但情欲完全被挑起来的她无暇顾及自己身在何处，渴望被爱人爱抚的心思在下身的空虚中愈演愈烈。

张语格完全看不得孔肖吟这幅泫然欲泣又因为空虚而咬着手指的样子，更何况加上两腿间旖旎的风光，哪一个都让她没办法就这么放任不管。

于是手指重新伸入让她欲罢不能的湿滑地带，唇也凑到孔肖吟的脖颈细细的吻了起来，虔诚又小心。

被限制住发声的地方让孔肖吟只能呜咽起来，越来越急促的喘息声和愈发紧致的内里让张语格明白临界点的到来。

于是指腹重重碾过她熟知的那个点，惹得身前人更剧烈的颤抖。张语格坏心眼的停留在那个地方，每一次的刺激无疑都能让孔肖吟高声尖叫出来。

“啊...”

孔肖吟将头埋在张语格的肩膀上，体内的快意膨胀到极点，最后爆炸至四肢百骸，她终归还是放纵自己叫出了声，最后累的瘫在张语格怀里。

顶峰的景色她已经不知道看过几次了，唯一能够知道的便是那如同梦幻般的极致。

“小坏蛋..真的...不能再做了。”

张语格怜惜的吻了吻孔肖吟的发顶，轻轻将她搂进怀里说道。

“好，不做了。最后剩的时间我还想再和姐姐好好待一会，毕竟我们明天就又忙起来了，也不知道什么时候还能再好好相聚。”

孔肖吟心底翻涌起一股心疼的酸涩感，她回抱着面前人清瘦的身子，软声说道。

“又不是再也不见了，姐姐一直在呢。下次也不是...不可以..做。”

孔肖吟说话的声音越来越小，直到变成细不可闻的音量，可她也见不得张语格委屈的样子。小孩即便在外面有多么成熟稳重，在她面前终归还是个喜欢她，依赖她的人。

张语格被孔肖吟视死如归的样子逗笑了，她温柔的抚了抚爱人的长发，郑重的回答道。

“那要说话算话哦姐姐，不然...”

“不然我姓张！”

“你难道不是早就姓张了吗？”

张语格任由孔肖吟羞红了脸轻锤她，随后蹭了蹭她的脖颈。

“我会想你的，姐姐。”

孔肖吟收起那抹害羞，笑意盈盈的抚上张语格的脸颊，用盛着星星的眸子认真的看着她说道。

“我也会想你的。”

屋外的天色渐渐变暗，但屋内甜蜜的气息丝毫没有因此而消散，两道人影坐在沙发上倚靠着彼此，诉说着最深的思念。


End file.
